Naruto miembro de Inazuma Eleven
by Shunshin no Shisui 1072
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, un chico al que le apasiona el fútbol, jugara junto al instituto de Raimon, en donde se encuentran dos viejos amigos que tuvo en la infancia, ademas de ir desarrollando sentimientos a una chica de pelo azul. Mal Summary.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto, a quien pertenece es a Masashi Kishimoto, e Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level 5**

Normal: habla

 **Negrita: técnicas especiales mencionadas fuera de los partidos**

 _Cursiva: pensamiento/flashbacks_

" **Negrita": técnicas especiales en partidos**

Capitulo 1 ¿Donde te encontraras?

Nos encontramos en las instalaciones del instituto de Konoha, en donde era un amplio recinto en el que los estudiantes tenían diversas actividades deportivas después de clases. Dentro de este nos vemos hacia una cancha de futbol en donde se encontraban dos personas, la primera un rubio de ojos azules, con tres marcas en cada lado de las mejillas, en su frente llevaba una cinta larga negra en el que veía un círculo con una espiral roja en la frente en donde lucía orgulloso una camiseta de color verde con mangas azul marino, con pantalones azul (uniforme jounin del anime y manga). en el que portaba la cinta de capitán del equipo que era de color rojo con blanco en donde se podía distinguir en kanji de fuego (火), en su espalda se veía que portaba el número diez. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, el gran mediocampista creativo del equipo del club de fútbol del instituto.

"La segunda persona a su lado, quien era un chico con gestos de aburrimiento, con una coleta en forma de piña, del que llevaba el número 8 en la espalda, respondía al nombre de Shikamaru Nara, En este momento se encontraba mirando las nubes mientras que el rubio le empezaba a hablar.

"Eh, Shikamaru es una lastima que no pudimos ingresar al torneo de futbol frontera. pero ¡VAMOS A IR LA PROXIMA Y VAMOS A CONSEGUIR GANAR EL TÍTULO!".

"Tsk.. eres demasiado molesto Naruto, prefiero descansar que ir a un torneo en donde me tendría que esforzar y seria muy problematico".

El rubio lo miro y llego a pensar en esa final de distrito en la cual no pudieron acceder debido a una lesión en el tobillo del cual no alcanzó a recuperarse y el entrenador no lo dejo participar para no arriesgar su salud.

"Si el entrenador Kakashi me hubiese dejado entrar, tal vez podríamos estar dentro del torneo" _,_ mencionó el Uzumaki.

El chico de pelo negro lo miro por unos segundos hasta que volvió a mirar a las nubes,"en ese partido lo perdimos por 2 a 1, no estabas en tu maximo nivel y solo iba a empeorar tu lesion".

"Tal vez, pero en este año me quería enfrentar a la secundaria Raimon, aunque en un principio era el instituto imperial, pero cuando derrotaron a la secundaria Zeus , quiero enfrentarme a los actuales campeones", mencionó con una sonrisa zorruna.

"y dime, ¿cual es el principal motivo para que te enfrentes a ellos?, es porque ganaron el torneo solamente si no me equivoco".mientras que bostezaba y se sentaba en una banca cercana.

El rubio se puso a observar las nubes por un rato, mientras que se ponía melancólico al tener una serie de recuerdos de dos amigos durante su estancia en el orfanato. "de hecho no estás del todo equivocado, quiero enfrentarme a ellos por que son el mejor equipo del país y lograron derrotar al instituto imperial, pero mas que nada es porque quiero enfrentarme a un viejo amigo que tuve hace tiempo", mientras seguía observando el cielo.

"Y.. ¿ese chico ahora esta en Raimon?", reflexionaba el Nara, mientras que pensaba en los jugadores que se habían integrado al equipo en esa secundaria, solo había dos opciones. Uno era Kazuya Ichinose, del cual al pensar en ese chico no recordaba que estuviera dentro del instituto imperial, ni siquiera en un equipo dentro de Japón. por lo que al pensar en su única opción quien era un chico que jugaba con capa y quien era considerado un genio del futbol.

"Veo que ya lo descubriste", al observar que Shikamaru estaba murmurando sobre rubios problemáticos, el se rio al recordar a ese chico junto a su hermana de ,los cuales fueron sus primeros amigos en el orfanato. "al que quiero enfrentarme es a Yuuto Kidou", agrego el emocionado rubio.

Shikamaru igual tenia interes de como es que el hiperactivo rubio conoció al chico de lentes y de capa, además de ver el enfrentamiento para ver quien resultara ganador de ese duelo. Sabia que Naruto era un gran jugador, uno que podria hacer grandes cosas si jugará profesionalmente y que seria un jugador de respetar en todo el mundo, lo mismo que Kidou, si ellos jugaran juntos serian un pilar importante para la selección de Japón.

Dejo de pensar en ello y se levantó, "como sea, aunque seria interesante tenemos que irnos a casa ya, mañana tenemos entrenamiento" mientras tomaba sus cosas para ir a dormir en su cama y prepararse para otro dia que seria problematico.

Mientras veía a su amigo irse el se quedo observando el campo de futbol y en donde posteriormente corrió hasta la porteria contraria y en donde disparó directamente hasta conseguirla meter dentro de la red mientras seguía avanzando para recoger la pelota, en lo que piensa en como estarán sus amigos.

" _Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver, Kido y Haruna"._

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Japón.

El equipo Raimon, que luego de ir a investigar sobre una segunda libreta que pertenecía al abuelo del capitán del equipo, Endou Mamoru, en donde conocieron a un arquero de nombre Yuki Tachimukai, quien demostró una gran destreza al copiar la legendaria **Mano fantasma** con solo observar los movimientos de su ídolo.

Además de que se enfrentaron al equipo mas fuerte del instituto Alien, el cual se denominaba Genesis comandados por Hiroto, quien solo Endou conocía, en donde posteriormente fueron vapuleados por 20 a 0. posteriormente perdieron a uno de sus integrantes, quien era Ichirouta Kazemaru, en donde el capitán de Raimon tuvo una depresión al ver a uno de sus amigos irse del club, en lo que posteriormente se fuera Teppei Kurimatsu, en lo que solo empeoró más la situación en donde el fanático del fútbol no tenía ánimos para jugar.

Al ver la determinación de Tachimukai para dominar la **Mano demoniaca** le devolvió los ánimos y en donde integraron a este para seguir en su viaje en donde buscaran a un jugador que le denominaban "El goleador de fuego", en donde se piensa que pueda ser Goenji.

Actualmente se encuentran descansando antes de dormir. En eso una chica de cabello azul oscuro hasta el cuello, con una camisa color crema que es decorada por una cinta de color naranja en el cuello, una falda ploma, la chica era Haruna Otonashi, la hermana menor de Kido.

Ella observa las estrellas mientras piensa en todo lo que han tenido que pasar como equipo, los partidos que se han complicado más con el pasar del tiempo, pero sabía que el equipo podía salir de esta como de otras en las cuales estaba todo en contra. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a ella.

Era un chico con el uniforme deportivo estandar de Raimon, pelo trenzado y atado, con unas gafas de color azul con detalles en blanco, no era más que su hermano.

"Deberias descansar haruna, ha sido un día agotador", mencionó el 14 de Raimon.

Ella se le quedo viendo un rato, hasta que le responde, "lo se, es solo que han pasado demasiadas cosas estas semana".

El solo suspiro por que tenia razon debido a que les falta mucho para poder terminar con el instituto Alien.

Haruna se quedó pensando un rato más hasta que le menciona a Kido."Me pregunto como se encontrara él".

Kido tenia un presentimiento al pensar a quien se refería, después de todo no sabían nada de el hace mas de 8 años.

"Te refieres a Naruto, ¿no es cierto?", menciono el chico con gafas, con mirada interrogante.

La chica de pelo azul obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo a la mención de su antiguo amigo, su hermano era muy suspicaz con ella, en eso dejo salir un suspiro " ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por ultima vez, recuerdo cuando ustedes empezaban a jugar futbol y yo me quedaba a observarlos", menciono con una sonrisa suave.

el chico de trenzas también tuvo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar a su amigo rubio, desde que eran niños podia ver que Naruto tenia talento para jugar, queria saber si podria volver a verlo y jugar contra el denuevo.

Observa a su hermana antes de contestarle, "tambien me pregunto como estara, algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar, aun recuerdo aquella promesa que nos hicimos antes de separarnos".

Haruna sonrió con tristeza al recordar ese momento, ella se levanto antes de dirigirse a su hermano, "tienes razon algun dia nos encontraremos los tres, después de todo el es alguien que no rompe su promesa".

Kido la mira antes de que se le escape un bostezo y le dice, "sera mejor dormir para que mañana entrenemos y busquemos a ese delantero".

La gerente del equipo asiente a su hermano y se van a la tienda de las chicas y a la caravana relámpago respectivamente.

Haruna se acuesta y se empieza a quedar dormida, no sin antes de recordar a un chico de cabello rubio y con una gran sonrisa que ilumina su corazón, ella murmura antes cerrar sus ojos.

"Algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo Naruto".

Fin del primer capítulo

 **Primer capitulo de este fic, espero que sea de su agrado y recibo con gusto las distintas críticas para esta historia.**

 **Perdon por el titulo si no es muy original, pero es lo que se me ocurrió de momento, la pareja va a ser naruto x Haruna, y el resto de los emparejamientos no lo he decidido, eso se verá en el futuro.**

 **Por ahora disfruten de este capítulo y nos veremos en otra ocacion.**

 **Se despido cordialmente Shunshin no Shisui 1072**


End file.
